A Butterfly’s Gift to Salvation – Et Continum
by Ephirel
Summary: AU. There's another customer for Yuuko, and this time, she's willing to grant his wish without any payment if it meant that he could be back in his original home. Prince of TennisxxxHOLiC crossover. The Yuuko POV of a oneshot fic of mine.


**A Butterfly's Gift to Salvation – Et Continum**

Ephirel

Disclaimers: I own neither CLAMP's xxxHOLic nor Konomi-sensei's Tennis no Oujisama.

Note: This is absolutely AU! Because first off, Ootori isn't a Christian (Ammeh pointed it out to me in the Ootori POV version of this fic huggles) and second, xxxHOLiC had never been involved with 'religious' angels… So yeah. It's a definite AU. It is rather OOC too, given this being part of my first take at writing xxxHOLic _and_ PoT fics… So yeah, do be kind on me

* * *

_A visitor in early Spring?_

"Welcome to my shop." Came the indolent reply from the witch who was sprawled lazily in her chaise, not at all bothered that there's business for her. Glancing at the doorway, she bit back a smirk on seeing that Maru and Moro had unwittingly led a visitor into her home without the boy even realizing it. Then there was the lost look on his face; granted, she had achieved immunity for such expressions, but never had it looked this natural on such a tall person. Even Clow, who had occasionally acted this way to put her off track, could not pull it off as naturally as this boy did – and Clow had tried it for decades, if not centuries.

"Sumimasen! I must have been too caught up in my thoughts and came in here accidentally." The boy bowed in apology, a faint pink tinging his tanned face on seeing Yuuko's manner of dressing. Now that was another sigh to behold. Such a tall silver-haired boy, looking so innocently flustered. The mortified apology had Yuuko smirking slightly. Not surprising, all of her customers entered into her domain without realizing where, or specifically, what they had gotten themselves into, and usually, even though she could grant them their wishes, it was up to them whether or not they want their wishes to come true… Outside help – even if it was from her – could only go so far…

"Ah, but there is no such thing as accidents, or coincidences," Yuuko mused aloud before taking another puff from her beloved pipe, not caring if the unusual scent of the smoke bothered the child, "everything happens for a reason."

Lifting her gaze to meet that of the tall boy, what she saw around the boy this time had her more than surprised. The pearly-white swirl around the boy wasn't a common sight amongst mortals, and although he had the same messy threads surrounding him like it did the others, the amount was still far less, and much neater… so much so that something seemed amiss in this boy… Thoughtfully, Yuuko looked closer, only to arch an eyebrow at what she saw…

_Eh? Why would one of His children come to my domain!_

Seldom did one of His beloved entered into her realm, and no doubt, this time, it should be a few of them who'd guided this child into her place. Focusing once more, she frowned. It was rare that they hid their auras from her. _But then again, it's the child that's lost, not them… So why bother?_ Returning to her subject, Yuuko glanced at the boy again and quickly sifted through his memories.

In truth, the decision he ought make was simple… But perhaps the boy's mind and heart was in conflict with what he had preciously believed in, which was what led those winged ones to bring him in. Still, looking at the lost look on the boy's face had her cursing the fates and prophets of old. Souls are bound to one another even before birth; each step carefully mapped and laid out, and although there are 'choices', the main outline of a person's life seldom vary at too high a magnitude. So why was it that certain things were made 'taboo'? So much so that they'd affect the future generations? Hopefully, this boy would learn to break off from this prison that he had unconsciously pulled himself into… But if the silent tears were to mean anything, it showed that he was still struggling, and chances of him winning his inner struggle was nearing zero.

Sighing inwardly, Yuuko started quietly, "What is your wish, child?"

Her words seemed to startle the boy, who hadn't even realized that he was crying until he snapped out his review. Face slightly flushed, he apologized, "Gomen… Miss…"

"Yuuko." The witch replied at his look of askance.

"Yuuko-san, I'm sorry, I must look like a wreck now."

Said witch took in his words without comment, which had Watanuki glancing at her in surprise. Having just finished Yuuko's tea time order and all the remnant chores the witch had thrown to him, Watanuki finally had the time to sneak a peek at the time witch's newest customer, who – from the uniform – seemed to be from a prestigious school in Tokyo. However, it wasn't this that attracted the bespectacled boy's gaze – it was the pure color surrounding him, that pearly white untainted with the darkness he'd seen often around other people, that had him staring in astonishment.

"What is your wish, child?" Yuuko continued languidly, the wisps of smoke swirling around the room in an uncanny manner. From Watanuki's place, the white light around the boy seemed to waver due to the smoke, and it was only then did he realize that the pearly white aura did not only belong to the boy; there was something along with him. That same something – or at least one of them – had already reached Watanuki and was ruffling his hair in a familiar manner, one, that had him feeling at peace instead of the uneasiness he constantly felt when _chi_ and spirits were around him. Another tall humanoid-like shape detached itself from the silver-haired boy and drifted over to Yuuko's side, causing Watanuki to stare in shock as Yuuko arched an eyebrow at the 'light' in disbelief.

_Be kind to him, he's suffered much already._ The white light beside Yuuko whispered whilst a series of memories transferred itself into her mind, images gifted from the 'light' that was never meant for her to see. The onslaught of memories had those ruby eyes widening in shock, and she had to muster all her self control not to stare at the silver-haired boy…

_Raziel!_

* * *

"Ah Clow… the tea is superb as usual. How does Yue do it?" A golden-haired man smiled as he sipped his tea, though both Yuuko and Clow agreed for once, that his heart was not into it. In fact, the past few months had seen to a gradual… _fading_ of the ethereal man before them. The waist length pale golden hair no longer shone as brightly as the sun's, and his face seemed gaunt, which was something that never happened to his kind. 

Not surprising, angels lived eternally. Hell, the man in front of them was possibly even older than both their ages added together! Neither she nor Clow knew the reason for his wasting away, and this worried both of them… So much so that the two of them had stopped their usual jibes against one another a month ago when they met up to discuss about their mutual friend and mentor of the arts.

"Raziel, Yue's culinary skills had been honed for Cerberus's stomach." Clow replied straight-faced, earning a soft chuckle from the angel. Yuuko just rolled her eyes at the mention of the sun guardian – who knew what had gotten into Clow's mind to give his creation such a bottomless pit for a stomach? However, she bit her tongue and sipped on her warm sake, not wanting to break the contented mood of her friend… Comfortable silence reined throughout the garden they were in, until the golden-haired angel spoke out, "I'm afraid tis'll be my last meeting with the two of you."

"Eh!"

Both Clow and Yuuko looked at the angel in shock, not expecting these words to come from his mouth. The angel just finished his tea calmly before smiling, this time, a heartbreaking smile that had Yuuko frowning.

"What do you mean by last meeting?" The witch asked vehemently, not liking the tone of parting that tinged the angel's voice.

"If He wishes for you to be stationed at Atzulith permanently, we can always sneak up there to visit." Clow replied quietly, not understanding why Raziel could no longer meet up with them. The latter just smiled, answering softly, "Pater does not mind my making friends with the two of you, but I've agreed to his assignment of letting me go down to Earth."

"Eh!" The same word, echoed by both magicians, had Raziel chuckling lightly before sobering, "I think I've lost something down there, and He wants me to become mortal and search for the thing I've lost."

His words shocked the duo further. God sending one of the Seven down to Earth, to become mortal just to search for something!

"What if you can't find it?" Yuuko demanded, not particularly happy about the idea of her mentor going down to Earth. Raziel just smiled gently at the suddenly-standing-and-looking-very-formidable witch, not bothering to ask her to sit down since his next words would do the job.

"Then I'll live, and die, and live again until I do so."

Indeed, his words had an upset witch settling heavily onto her chair.

"So what did you lose?"

This time, the ethereal angel gave a bitter laugh.

"In all honesty… I don't know."

* * *

It took Yuuko decades after Raziel's disappearance to find out what the angel had lost, and even if she wanted to tell him, none of the angels were able to reveal his whereabouts. Even Raphael, Raziel's closest friend, had not been able to tell of Raziel's bearings, sorrowfully remarking that only four guardians who watched over him knew of his whereabouts. The only thing Raphael had been certain was that the keeper of the revelations had been reincarnated several times, seemingly stuck in his search for what he had lost. Furthermore, it didn't help that the angel was wiped of all his past memories as an angel, and this had Yuuko frowning. 

"You realize what he's lost too, haven't you?" Raphael said quietly just as they were parting ways.

"Yes." Yuuko answered tightly, "He's lost his heart."

Raphael just smiled sadly, replying, "To a mortal, no less."

* * *

Setting her face into a blank mask, Yuuko refused to allow the pain she felt for the boy who in his first life had been her most trusted mentor, to show. However, when those familiar red-rimmed sapphire orbs stared at her, the time witch had to pool all her self-control to quell the urge to reach over and hug the boy. Instead, she asked again, "What is your wish, Choutarou?" _Speak, and I'll give you my all to help._

Wiping his eyes, Ootori Choutarou murmured, "I ask for forgiveness from my Father for what I will do next."

"I can grant you that, but it'll come at a price." Yuuko replied quietly, only to stop the silver-haired boy from fumbling his pockets for money, "I don't want money."

"Eh?"

Oh how much she would give to have seen this reaction on his face while he had been Raziel. Seldom did the angel who guarded the secrets of the world get caught in surprise, and though Raziel had been a calm and serene being, his current mortal form – though gentle and mild-mannered as usual – doesn't seem as imperturbable as he originally was. _What do you expect?_ The time witch berated herself sardonically, _he's only a child now…_ Still, watching the boy's stumped look had Yuuko giving in to the urge of smirking as she drawled, "There are many other things you can give. What if I wanted your skills in tennis?"

"Take it."

The answer, so immediate and resolute, had the smirk on Yuuko's face turn into a genuine smile. One, that had Watanuki's jaw go slack in shock. Who'd have known that Yuuko could smile like that? Unbelievable…

"You are an honest boy, Ootori Choutarou... _Tennis is your all, yet you're willing to give it up for him?_" The last words were uttered softly, so softly that Watanuki had to strain his ears to hear it. Yet even then, the language was so arcane that Watanuki just frowned. Nope, definitely not Japanese.

"But I have no use for your tennis skills." She continued, quickly sifting through her mind as to what she wanted from the boy. In truth, she wanted nothing from Ootori other than for him to return to the ranks of the angels quickly yet this was impossible unless his Father willed it. Then, thinking of the one thing she'd missed most, those peculiar red orbs lit up with a gleeful light and she shouted, "Maru! Help Watanuki get that black leather case from the fourth shelf in the storeroom!"

Jumping slightly, Watanuki grumbled at having to run errands again when he had just finished his, but being pulled by Marudashi, he headed over to the storeroom in resignation, leaving one Ootori to glance at Yuuko in silent askance. The latter just fixed him a powerful stare, murmuring, "Play for me, Choutarou. I miss listening to the violin."

Walking back to her seat, Yuuko settled back into the blood red velvet with boneless grace whilst accepting a bottle of sake from morodashi, reminiscing how long it had been since she'd heard the angel play. _Three centuries? Or was it four?_ It took only a few minutes before Watanuki returned with the leather case holding one of her most precious treasures, and with anticipation, Yuuko watched the boy open the case and heard the sharp intake of breath that followed. The look of disbelief that was plastered on his face at having to play the exquisite instrument was another priceless moment, causing Yuuko to smile and close her eyes in content.

"Play all the music that you are to perform tonight at His house and celebration. That will be price enough."

Not bothering to open her eyes, Yuuko continued to relax in her sofa, waiting patiently for her old friend to play… and when the vibrato notes of the first piece filled the room, she gave a contented smile and immersed herself entirely into the music, its emotions, and raw power. At the end of the first piece, she sidled a look at Watanuki and smirked at the slacked jaw look on the boy's face. Apparently, he was ensnared by Raziel's… no, Choutarou's musical talent as well.

_Oh, this is Raziel alright. Only he can heal through violins._

And that was exactly what Ootori Choutarou did. The fine ebony violin, whose innocent strings trembled under the bow, brought forth peace and cleansing with every note that rang clear and true. Those nimble fingers that danced upon the fingerboard held a power that scant few would be able to recognize. No doubt Watanuki would have felt those invisible strands of power that came forth, what with this particular instrument amplifying the power further… It was His creation after all. A violin crafted from the wood of the Tree of Wisdom, whose strings were created out of pure magic and lovingly crafted by the Creator himself. Only one being had ever been able to play it. Only Raziel.

And she had kept it in storage for so long, not wanting to see it due to the painful memories that held in their last parting when Raziel had asked her to take care of the violin for him…

As the last strains of Regina Coeli faded off, Yuuko opened her eyes once more and looked at the silver-haired boy. Gone was the lost look he previously had on entry to her shop, and the look of relief mixed with peaceful bliss had Yuuko smiling. She watched him place the ebony violin back into its case, watched him murmur a soft 'thank you' to Watanuki, watched him as he bowed at her, and her heart warred with her mind, wanting so dearly to return his memories to him. The light beside her however, seemed to read her mind and stopped her from doing it.

_It isn't time for him to know yet, Yuuko._

_Whenever will that be?_ She countered derisively, not at all happy that it was this being who'd brought him to her. After all these centuries of searching, he had been one of the guardians and never brough her over! As if sensing her unhappiness, the white being continued, _It'll come soon. Trust me. _Biting back a curt remark that was on the tip of her tongue, Yuuko focused instead on Ootori's words, the heartfelt gratitude in those two simple words making the frown on her face melt into a gentle smile. Waving her hand, she shrugged of his word of thanks, "Iya, it was a fair trade."

Then, gesturing at Maru and Moro to bring him out, she followed the silver-haired boy's departure with her eyes until he was out of sight. With the winds blowing gently, she used them to carry her words to the boy by the gate, "Good luck with your confession" before turning back to the white light that was still beside her. Slowly, a tall bespectacled being materialized from the white light, causing Watanuki to yelp out in surprise, though Yuuko just narrowed her eyes at the person.

"You and I have a lot to talk."

* * *

A few years later

"Mistress, you've got mail." Marudashi chimed, causing Yuuko to arch an eyebrow. Taking in the parcel that was in Morodashi's hands, she eyed it in amusement. It never ceased to amaze her whenever mail came to her home. After all, it wasn't everyday that the shop's mailbox could be found, heck, she could count the amount of times mail came via the mailbox with both her hands. Still, this sender had been special, hence it hadn't surprised her when he managed to send her mail, especially not when this was his third parcel to her.

Spelling the box open, she fished out a CD and tossed it over to Moro, beckoning the girl to play it whilst looking through the letter and its other contents. Gradually, the strains of a light, peaceful melody filtered into her hearing, and the black-haired witch smiled, reclining back on her divan as the smoke from her pipe toyed at the photographs that now lie haphazardly on the coffee table…

The two faces that dominated almost all of the photos might differ quite a little – one was often scowling while the other had a docile smile in place – yet the affection held in both pairs of eyes were more than evident. Beneath the photographs, the creamy parchment with what neat calligraphy that was unobscured by the photos spoke of a sincere, heartfelt gratitude.

…

_Arigatou ne, Yuuko-san… We had another wonderful Easter night._

_Yours,_

_Ootori Choutarou_

_p/s: Hope you like my new album. It's for you, Yuuko-san. A Butterfly's Gift of Salvation._

"At least he's happy…" Yuuko mused, before calling forth a butterfly to send a message to one Hiiragizawa Eriol. It was childish, she knew, but she wanted the bespectacled boy to know that Raziel had made an album for her.

Just. For. Her.

* * *

-- Et Finito 


End file.
